


She is ours!

by NicklaStern



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Happy Ending, Teenage Rebellion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-07 03:11:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14071662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicklaStern/pseuds/NicklaStern
Summary: Kara and her daughter fight and Lena got stuck in the cross fire.But everything is fix





	She is ours!

**Author's Note:**

> Preteens are not always lovely, but family can deal with everything!

Lena was on the hall of her building after a long business trip all she wanted was to get home soon and hugged her wife and her 12 year-old daughter, Lucy.  
Her skirt and silk blouse made her feel uncomfortable due to the proximity of home, the elevator reached the penthouse level while she was looking for the keys on her purse, at the door she could hear yelling people inside, she recognized the voices of her wife and daughter.  
“I asked you to wash the dishes, Lucy! You are a big girl and you must help with the shores of the house!”  
“We have people who clean for us, I have to do nothing!!!”  
“They work for us, they aren’t our slaves, we must help them!”  
“You are too naïve, MOM!!! There are leaders and followers in the world, I guess I know what you are!”  
Lena made herself into the apartment a lot shocked at her daughter’s words.  
“Lucy Alexandra Luthor! Don’t you dare to talk to your mother like that!”  
“Honey, don’t worry, let Lucy to go to bed and we will talk about this tomorrow” Kara kissed Lena on the cheek while talking.  
“No, Kara! She said something horrible to you and we have to fix it now” Then Lena looked to Lucy “You miss will apologized to your mother and we will talk about that Leader and followers nonsense”  
Lucy snapped “You know what!? I wish I wasn’t your daughter!!! I wish you would never have adopted me!!!” and with that the girl run to her room and slammed the door.  
Lena dropped to her knees and started to cry, Kara dropped to the ground hugging her wife tight drawing soft patterns on her back with her finger whispering “She didn’t mean that, baby. She is ours and she is just mad at me. She didn’t mean it”  
Kara took Lena bridal style and led to their bedroom then she tucked her in kissing her lightly on the forehead and lips until she fell asleep. Kara turned off the lights, then she went straight to her daughter’s room and knocked gently but entered before an answer.  
“Lucy, come with me. We need to talk”  
The girl obeyed, they sat on the couch awkwardly afar from the other.  
“Listen, Lucy, when I met your mother she was really bad with feelings. Some people called her Ice Queen. You know she comes from a cold family and she was lonely. Then I fell for her and she fell for me… We got married after three years not because of the lack of willingness of my part, but it took me all that time to convince her that she deserved love. Then it came a hard conversation: Having a family. She had dreamt about it a lot she told me and I always wanted kids two or three to be honest, but you mama was terrified. She closed her heart and mind to me. It was a rough time in our marriage, in fact, she asked me for the divorce because she thought I won’t be happy without a family. Lucy, when she told me that it broke my heart because I love your mother more than anything in this world or others, well until I met you. It took me another two years to convince her that she would be a great mother and yes! She accepted to having babies with me. It wasn’t easy, my alien DNA ruining every try and your mother blaming herself because she couldn’t get pregnant, then the miracle! She got pregnant with a baby girl using our DNAs and I thought I could jump to the moon for pure bliss. Her pregnancy was difficult and high-risked and what did your mother do? She left everything behind to take care of that baby. L-corp, Catco she gave up the control of her companies for that baby. She spent several months in bed to avoid stress or any complication”  
“OMG! What happened to that baby!?” Lucy asked with glossy eyes  
“Well, I’m looking at her NOW! Lucy I don’t know why you thought you were adopted but you are ours. You have your mama’s eyes and her brows when you are mad at me you arched them just like Lena when she is mad at me! Your hair is black like hers but it’s wavy like mine and you have my nose and laugh. Honey! You are our daughter and we couldn’t love you more, but tonight you hurt mama and she doesn’t deserve it. I know you and I have our differences but it’s part of your personality. You are strong, independent and so freaking smart and you are only 12! I’m proud of you baby but you have to respect you moms a little more, ok? We have supported you through everything and I thought we have taught you about respect. I don’t know why you behaved like that earlier. If you need to talk baby, I’m here, always!”  
Lucy was crying hard and she got closer to her mom for a hug. Kara wrapped her with her arms and kissed her forehead.  
“I´m sorry, mommy! I was upset because I told a friend you and mama had been adopted and she told me I was too, because I wasn’t beautiful like you both are and I believed her because you two are amazing and I’m not!”  
“Don’t be silly, baby. You are as beautiful as your mama! And that’s a lot. Don’t believe the things bad people say. Honey, you are gorgeous and smart and kind with your friends and cousins. Many boys and girls seem to like you. Baby, you are a catch! Too young for dating though, ok?”  
Both laughed and hugged tightly.  
“I’m sorry I called you naïve… I love you, mommy and I don’t know why I act so bad sometimes but I’m really sorry”  
“It’s ok, don’t worry. We talked and everything is better now. Go to bed and tomorrow morning you need to talk with mama, ok?”  
Lucy nodded and then gave a kiss to Kara, said goodnight and went to bed. Kara idem.  
Lena woke up with a minor headache and major hunger. The fight left her dinnerless. There was an amazing smell that reached the bedroom. She knew her wife always made breakfast for her when she returned from a trip but then strong arms wrapped her to realize that Kara was still sleeping beside her. Suddenly, the door was kicked open and Lucy entered with a tray full of pancakes, eggs, bacon, toasts and three mugs of hot chocolate.  
“Wake up moms!!! Breakfast is here!”  
Kara almost jumped out of her skin, but when she saw Lena sniffling over their daughter’s gesture immediately soften her expression.  
“Mama, I’m really sorry about yesterday! I regret saying that about not being your daughter. Mommy told me about everything you did for me even before I was born. You both are the best!!!”  
“Oh, My beautiful baby! I’d do everything for you and mommy, always! But please don’t you ever treat your mommy like that again! We love you!” Lena sobbed.  
Lucy sat between her moms and together they ate breakfast. Lena told her everything about her pregnancy and Lucy’s first years. They laughed and cried. Bonding family time!  
“Ok! I’m going to do the dishes and I’ll be back in a Jiffy!” Lucy left the room running.  
Lena and Kara exchanged looks and started to laugh hard.  
“She is definitely your daughter!!!”  
And what was the best part? That phrase could have been said by any of them and it was true. Lucy was theirs.


End file.
